1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkjet printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet printer performs printing by converting an electrical signal into a physical force and ejecting ink droplets through a nozzle. Recently, there has been an increase in the density and the number of nozzles formed in the inkjet printer, for the purpose of improving the print quality of the inkjet printer.
With the increased number of nozzles in the inkjet printer, the channel for supplying ink to each inkjet head becomes longer, causing a lengthwise pressure difference in the supply channel.
The pressure difference in the supply channel causes a pressure difference between the inkjet heads coupled to the supply channel and changes the jetting characteristic of each nozzle. Therefore, printing cannot be guaranteed to be uniform, deteriorating the performance of the inkjet printer.